Losing You
by StarScout42
Summary: This is based on the ending of my When My World Turns Yours fanfiction. It's based on the love and friendship of a dying sister and her younger brother.


Disclaimer: I don't own Rurouni Kenshin

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Yahiko!!" a person cried from atop the hill happily yet weakly.  
  
"Kaoru?" Yahiko looked harder, "Kaoru!!" he hugged his older sister as she walked down.  
  
"Yahiko," Kaoru cried, "I missed you so much."  
  
"Where have you been?" Yahiko asked.  
  
"In Tokyo," Kaoru said before coughing again.  
  
"Are you alright?" Yahiko asked.  
  
"Yahiko who is this?" a girl asked.  
  
"Oh Tsubame this is my older sister Kaoru" Yahiko said.  
  
"Hello," Tsubame said.  
  
"Hello," Kaoru said, "I'm guessing you're Yahiko's girlfriend?"  
  
The two blushed but the young girl nodded her head, "yes" she said.  
  
"Thought so," Kaoru said before collapsing.  
  
"KAORU!!" Yahiko yelled.  
  
"What's wrong?"  
  
"Is she okay?"  
  
"I didn't know Yahiko had a sister."  
  
"Get back! Give her some air!"  
  
"Yahiko," Kaoru whispered, "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have left you."  
  
"It's okay Kaoru," Yahiko said, "you'll be alright just hang on."  
  
Kaoru shook her head, "no Yahiko, I'm sorry, I wish I could have spent more time with you" then Kaoru used all of her strength to lean up and give Yahiko a peck on the cheek. She feel into Yahiko's lap and turned to look up at Tsubame "Tsubame, please, take good care of him.........for.........me........." then with her last breath Kaoru closed her eyes and fell back.  
  
"Kaoru!" Yahiko yelled grabbing her hand, "hold on Kaoru, don't go!!" tears were falling down Yahiko's cheeks. "Please Kaoru, don't go, I just saw you, we've barely talked!" Yahiko cried, "I want to know about Tokyo, what was it like?!" Yahiko yelled. "Please Kaoru don't leave me, please don't do this Kaoru, please" Yahiko shook his head.  
  
"Yahiko," Tsubame said placing a hand on his shoulder.  
  
"No Kaoru," Yahiko cried, "no, no, no!!!"  
  
"Yahiko" said a boy.  
  
"Kaoru, Kaoru" Yahiko cried. "KAORU!!!!!!" but Kaoru didn't move. She didn't speak; she just lay there motionless..........and dead.

"Yahiko," Tsubame said gently placing her hand on Yahiko's shoulder but he just pushed it away. Yahiko buried his face into his older sisters chest crying.

"Kaoru, please don't go," he begged, "I want to hear about what happened to you in Tokyo, who'd you meet? What was it like? Did you ever think of me?" however he received no response from her.

"Yahiko," Tsubame whispered, a crowd was now formed around him and she looked at him sadly. Yahiko just kept crying his sisters name over and over again, he was causing a racket and everyone was looking at them, however he didn't seem to care. If he even noticed that was.

"Yahiko," Hojo said walking over to his friend, "I'm sorry."

Yahiko's eyes burned, "sorry?! Sorry?! Sorry isn't going to bring her back to me is it? No! Sorry isn't going to make her smile or laugh or cry or yell again is it? No!"

"Yahiko stop it!" Tsubame exclaimed.

"No I won't stop it!" Yahiko yelled, "my sisters dead, can't you see that people?! My last family member is dead, and I refuse to go live with my dad whose is now in jail!"

"Yahiko!" came a loud voice. Yahiko turned around and there stood the principle with his hands on his hips staring the small boy down. "What are you yelling about?"

A kid pointed towards Kaoru and the principle ran to get his phone to call the ambulance. "Kaoru don't go," Yahiko cried crumbling, "don't leave me alone like this," Yahiko had never felt so weak, so vulnerable before. Even when he was abused he felt weak...but never vulnerable. Kaoru had taught him when they often trained that if he felt scared, he should never show it and he should never feel vulnerable no matter what. "Yahiko," she had said to him, "never be weak, for someday if that weakness is shown then it'll be used against you in someway and you will regret everything."

"Kaoru," Yahiko cried.

::Yahiko's P.OV.::

I had never felt so alone before, even when Kaoru had disappeared I felt a part of her was with me still...but now I feel nothing, I feel empty because she's no longer here with me. I wonder if this is how all of her friends back in Tokyo feel too, everywhere Kaoru went she was always able to lift the spirits of others in one way or another. Kaoru may have gotten on my nerves at times and I knew it was the same way around but I still loved her, she was my sister...my only sister who had protected my so many times when new were younger. She was the sister that was always there to comfort me and would hide her pain of sorrow in hopes to keep me happy. She would deny any problems, Kaoru always had put others before herself in my eyes she was the best.

"Kaoru," I gasped as I collapsed. I grabbed her ice-cold hand as she was taken away from me towards a hospital "wait!" I cried after them but they didn't stop. They didn't stop for me...her younger lost brother. I knew Kaoru had told me never to cry but I couldn't help it...she was gone...gone from this world...gone from me...gone forever.


End file.
